The present invention generally relates to cremation containers and more particularly to cremation containers constructed principally from corrugated fiberboard material.
It is common practice in the mortuary industry to use corrugated fiberboard containers to enclose a body for cremation. In some instances the corrugated fiberboard container may be used to support a body for viewing prior to cremation. In this context it is desirable that such containers be strong enough to withstand lifting and moving a body within the container without bending or distortion of the container. It is also desirable that such a container is inexpensive but nevertheless has a pleasing aesthetic appearance, particularly if viewing prior to cremation is contemplated.
As can be seen, there is a need for a strong cremation container which may be constructed principally from corrugated fiberboard material.